Ribbons And Tweed
by Karu Ambrogio
Summary: She Buys him bow-ties and he buys her chains A series of Eleven/Rose drabbles and one-shots I make for Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **_This is my first time in more than a year writing ANYTHING so… (I obviously don't own Doctor Who)_ Not beta-ed I am uploading still on the adrenaline of writing.

**Title: **She Buys Him Bow-ties

**Pairing: **Eleven/Rose

**Rating: **K

**Author: **Karu-Ambrogio

**Summary: **Eventually he has more than a dozen and they are all special, it takes a lot of turmoil and love to get a **'For Special Occasion ROSE** B**ow-tie' **and he is sure there will be more to come._ Fluff really, just f a big ball of fluff._

**She Buys Him Bow-Ties**

The first one would seem plain and dull to anyone else, but it is mauve, and she says it makes him look dangerous and that itself is enough to make it special. Forgetting to purchase bananas isn't the most heinous of acts either of them will commit but he treats it as such so she bought him a gift to cheer him up. That's how it starts really, it wasn't something he expected to continue, but it was a sweet gesture that is very _Rose_, and it's something _new_ for a _new new_ him.

His sonic screwdriver busts, and if it hadn't almost cost them their lives he would have moped more than he had. But she knows him and she can tell he's mourning the loss of a dear friend, so she buys him one that is green with gold stripes because it reminds her of his sonic. He builds a new one with help from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and now he has two **_'For Special Occasion ROSE_** _**Bow-ties**__'_ and he dearly hopes that this remains a pattern.

Penguins against an icy blue silk isn't something he expected when he begged Rose for permission to get a penguin, but it will do and the kiss she plants on his check while handing it to him all wrapped in a gold box makes him happier than any _real _penguin could.

Sometimes she is at fault, contrary to popular belief she is sometimes the cause of fights. Of course she also apologizes for being more careless than necessary and almost killing herself and not waiting for his help. This one is his favorite. Because it is gold with crimson roses all dancing around without a care. It doesn't make everything better, but it does make him count to four when he has to choose which one to wear for the premier of the Muppet Movie.

That's it for a while and he loves them, she gives him her special smile meant only for him when he wears one, and he returns with a clumsy wink that she tells him looks like he has a rafter in his eye, which he would deem impossible but by some misfortune the universe would make it happen, so he stays quiet and settles for a chuckle.

People comment about them, call his _sonic_ one strange and his _penguins_ childish and his _mauve_ one old man-ish (but he _is _old so he can't complain too much), the give him odd looks with his _rose_ one. He sticks his tongue out at them because he can and he has nothing left to lose because Rose has proven she's staying put, and if the universe tries to stop her he's sure she'll just scold it for being rude.

Eventually he has more than a dozen and they are all special, it takes a lot of turmoil and love to get a **_'For Special Occasion ROSE_** **_bowie' _**and he is sure there will be more to come.

He doesn't know if he will still wear bow-ties next time round _(he will probably still wear them on special occasions, how can he not?)._

He doesn't know if he will ever give her children _(she would make a lovely mother, she would)._

He can't be certain that she will ever buy him one with fish fingers on it _(which he hopes for but isn't quite sure where she would find it)._

He doesn't know what Earth couples do to make up _(he figures since the ponds kiss that's what most of them do)._

He can't be certain that he will always comeback in one piece _(but he only ever promises the suite so that should be ok)._

But he is Her Doctor and she is His Rose and they are happy._ (And really, they never really did anything by any normal standards anyways.)_


	2. He Wears Her Ribbon

**He Wears Her Ribbon**

Its tied around his left wrist, the knot is facing down.

He's been asked on several occasions if it means something. And to him it really means the world, but they don't have to know that do they?

On several planets they visited, it was a symbol of his being owned, or off the market. Married.

And if he took them there to see his Rose be proud and possessive of her now _younger _(at least looking) man then he would never admit it.

Rose was somewhat saddened after the event, and when she first caught a glimpse of it peeking out from underneath his new tweed coat, she may or may not have held her head a little higher.

Its pink of course, what other color would it be? It's a bit singed from the fire, that's the reason he wears it.

She went through a stage where she wore he hair tied up in the pink silk ribbon in a neat bow. She looked like a present one he was more than glad to unwrap on multiple occasions. She wore it after the 27 planets, all the way through his regeneration.

That when it happened of course, she stood to close, she had too, she needed to make sure he was safe and well, it happens.

Things are damaged, the universe spins on. But he wears the now singed and battered ribbon tied around his wrist. In a neat bow just as her hair had been tied.

And if he likes to think of himself as a present for her, who is she to argue?


End file.
